1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly to in-grade lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional in-ground or in-grade lighting fixtures are typically buried all or partially below ground level and include a light emitter that illuminates up from below ground level. They can be buried in the earth or covered by hardscape such as concrete, asphalt, wood, pavers, tile, etc. The fixtures are typically used to illuminate walls, columns, flags, trees, signs or a pathway.
One type of in-grade lighting fixture generally comprises a housing and lens made of glass or other rigid and transparent material that is attached to an opening in the top of a housing. The housing contains various components including the light emitter that is arranged to emit light through the lens and electrical components that are used to power and operate the light emitter. When the light fixture is installed in-grade, the housing is typically below ground level and the lens is left uncovered so light can shine up through it. The electrical components can include a power supply, power converters, transformers, and mounting hardware for the light emitter. To hold all of these components, the housing can extend relatively deep into the ground (i.e. 14 to 16 inches).
The housing can also include a light emitter mounting system that allows pivotal rotation of the light emitter within the housing without changing the angle of the lens. This allows the lamp to be aimed in directions other than straight up. This also allows the lamp to be configured to illuminate different types of architectural features or objects by adjusting the angle of illumination.
During installation of these types of light fixtures, a hole is typically dug for the housing, the housing is placed in the hole and the hole is back filled around the housing. Any hardscape is then installed around the lens, leaving the lens uncovered. One disadvantage of these conventional light fixtures is that it can be difficult to arrange the housing in the hole so that it is level and the lens is at the proper height and angle. A misaligned or misplaced housing may not be discovered until after the hardscape has been installed. The only way to fix the arrangement of the housing is to remove the hardscape, dig out the hole around the housing and replace the housing in the hole in a better position. The hardscape can then be reinstalled.
Conventional light fixtures have faceplates that are used to hold the lens on the housing, typically with screws. Lighting fixtures are often aligned in a row and after installation, the screw holes on the faceplates can be misaligned with the screw holes in the faceplates of adjacent lighting fixtures. The misaligned screw holes can be aesthetically undesirable and there is no mechanism for adjusting the faceplate holes in conventional light fixtures to align them with adjacent holes after the fixtures have been installed.
Another disadvantage of conventional in-grade lighting fixtures is that it is difficult to properly arrange the fixtures such that the faceplate is level and at the appropriate height prior to backfilling. This can often be a trial and error process of first placing the fixture in the hole and determining if the faceplate is at the right level. If it is too high, the dirt below can be dug out and if it is too low, dirt, bricks or rocks can be placed under it. The fixture is then placed back in the hole to determine if the faceplate is in the desired location. This process is typically inaccurate, time consuming and inconvenient.
In-grade light fixtures can have an optical chamber that contains the light emitter (lamp), with the optical chamber arranged in the housing so that light from the lamp emits through an upper housing opening. One disadvantage of conventional optical chambers is that condensation can develop inside the chamber through the heating and cooling of the lamp. Also, when the lamp needs replacement or the optical chamber needs servicing, the housing faceplate is usually removed and the interior of the chamber is accessed from the above grade level. During maintenance, dirt and debris can enter the chamber from above and can result in reduced life and ineffective performance of the lamp and chamber.